It's okay
by R.arshiwi
Summary: Mereka hanya saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Bagi Taehyung tak apa ia harus bersabar karena itu Jungkook. Bagi Jungkook tak apa ia harus bertahan karena dia bersama Taehyung. Vkook. Chap 3!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Okay**

 _ **Cast :**_ _Kim Taehyuug, Jeon Jungkook_

 _ **Mereka hanya saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Bagi Taehyung tak apa ia harus bersbar karena itu Jungkook. Bagi Jungkook tak apa ia harus bertahan karena dia bersama Taehyung.**_

 _Jungkook berjalan sangat cepat di depan Taehyung, mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan dari pria itu. Taehyung memperhartikan bagaimana Jungkook tersenyum bahagia, seluruh detail diri Jungkook adalah ke indahan. Masterpiece paling indah. Memiliki Jungkook adalah sebuah hadiah paling berharga untuk Taehyung._

 _Taehyung suka saat Jungkook menyanyi untuknya. Saat anak itu menari untuknya. Saat jungkook memamerkan kemampuan menggambarnya. Saat Jungkook memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang semakin indah dari waktu kewaktu. Otot yang terbentuk sempurna, membuatnya terlihat begitu panas, tapi tetap menggemaskan di mata Taehyung._

 _ **...**_

Air mata itu menggenang, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menggigil begitu pilu. Kerongkonganya tercekat karena ribuan kata yang ingin ia tumpahkan, tapi nihil. Taehyung menatap Jungkook begitu hancur. Bagaimana Jungkook menatapnya dengan begitu terluka menjadikan dirinya mematung tidak berdaya. Taehyung mematung memperhatikan Jungkook teruduk di ranjangnya, menatap dirinya dengan air mata tergenang di hazel catiknya. Bibir itu seperti menggumamkan kata 'hyung' yang begitu rapuh. Oleh karena itu Taehyung beranjak membawa dirinya kepada Jungkook,memeluk dirinya. Membisikan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang membuat hatinya makin bergemuruh.

"Tidak apa-apa Jungkook. Aku di sini, tidak apa-apa." Jungkook menangis, tidak apa ia hancur di sini. Ini pelukan Taehyung, pria itu akan mengumpulkan remukan-remukan Jungkook. Memastikannya utuh lagi, memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Jungkook ingin hancur dalam pelukan Tehyung.

 **...**

Taehyung masuk membawakan semangkuk bubur. Tadi anak itu menolak semua makanan yang disediakan rumah sakit. Tidak menjawab saat Taehyung tanya ingin apa. Jungkook terus-terusan mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Taehyung, membuat pria itu begitu kesal. Taehyung membentak, bukan karena lelah tapi karena ia peduli. Jungkook juga tahu itu, ia tahu dengan baik.

Jadi ketika dengan bergetar Jungkook menunjuk note kecil di atas meja, Taehyung menenangkan diri, menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu bergerak menarik sebuah note dan pulpen untuk diberikan pada Jungkook. Matanya mengekor gerakan tangan Jungkook, dengan sabar menunggu tulisan tercetak di atas note itu. Taehyung tersenyum ketika Jungkook menuliskan _**'aku ingin apa saja yang dari Tae-hyyung, bukan dari rumah sakit.'**_ Jadi beginilah sekarang Taehyung sibuk menyuapi Jungkook dengan bubur yang ia bawa.

 **...**

Dimalam hari Taehyung menemani Jungkook tidur, memeluk anak itu dengan nyaman. Pria itu sebenarnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Akan ada waktu dimana Jungkook terbangun dan menangis. Taehyung tahu, ia hanya ingin mendengar Jungkooknya menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakitnya. Itu kenapa Taehyung berpura-pura terlelap. Sesekali ia akan mendengar suara degukkan dari Jungkook, membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Jungkook selalu bersiap baik-baik saja saat Taehyung terjaga, tapi ketika Taehyung lelap ia menjadi hancur, sehancur-hancurnya. Taehyung menjadi sangat jahat karena membiarkan Jungkok berpura-pura dihadapannya.

Taehyung begitu tidak tahan, dia tidak bisa. Ketika pria itu membuka netranya. Air matanya lolos bersamaan. Bertemu iris Jungkook yang membola begitu terkejut. Bibir anak itu bergetar panik, tangannya mengusap bekas air matanya sendiri dengan tergesa. Taehyung hanya memperhatikan. Lalu dirinya menggumamkan ' _aku tidak apa-apa.'_ Jungkook bohong lagi padanya. Taehyung melesak dalam pelukan Jungkook, menjadikan Jungkook begitu gelisah. Anak itu mengelus rambut Taehyung dengan sayang.

"Jangan berbohong padaku kookie." Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya menatap Jungkook begitu dalam. "Katakan jika kau terluka, jangan pura-pura di depanku." Jungkook mengangguk berkali-kali, mencoba menenangkan Taehyung. Meyakinkan pria itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Jungkook bergerak, tangannya meraih note dan pulpennya. Taehyung menunggu Jungkook berkutat dengan tulisannya, memperhatikan bocah itu yang sesekali akan menusap air matanya. Jungkook menyerahkan note itu pada Taehyung setelahnya.

 _ **Hyung... maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku takut kau akan hancur saat aku jujur. Seperti malam ini. Aku takut kau jadi lemah padaku. Aku butuh kau tetap kuat, karena aku begitu rapuh saat ini. Aku hanya butuh Tae-hyung dan aku akan baik-baik saja.**_

Taehyung menatap Jungkook setelah ia selesai membaca notenya. Jungkooknya yang tersenyum begitu manis padanya. Taehyung mengelus pipi Jungkook pelan. Memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Jungkook.

"Dengar...aku akan selalu bersamamu tidak peduli apapun. Kalau dirimu kesulitan katakan padaku kookie, aku akan membantu. Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar kau menulis semua notemu oke? aku tidak apa-apa, jadi kau jangan khawatir padaku juga, karena sumpah hanya kau yang aku pedulikan. Tidak apa-apa oke? kita jalani bersama."

Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya, menunggu jawaban bersedia dari Jungkook dengan penuh harap. Jungkook tersenyum tulus, kemudian mengangguk begitu antusias. Taehyung membawa Jungkook dalam pelukkannya. Benar dirinya hancur karena kehilangan suara Jungkook dalam dunianya. Tapi Taehyung sadar jungkook lebih hancur, ia kehilangan suaranya, ia khawatir kehilangan Taehyung yang begitu menyukai suaranya. Tapi tidak, Taehyung pastikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Asalkan tetap bersama Jungkook.

 _ **End**_

Hai...Hai...

Bawa vkook nih gara-gara baper habis nonton video mereka di instagram muehehe

Such a cute couple.

Read and review pleaseu..


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's Okay**_

 _ **Mereka hanya saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Bagi Taehyung tak apa ia harus bersabar karena itu Jungkook. Bagi Jungkook tak apa ia harus bertahan karena dia bersama Taehyung.**_

 _ **Cast :**_ _Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook_

Taehyung bisa melihat bahu itu bergetar pelan. Tidak ada kekuatan padanya. Taehyung bisa lihat bagaimana punggung itu membungkuk begitu lesu. Tidak ada semangat padanya. Ia tahu bukan hal mudah hidup dalam disabilitas. Saat semua hal di dunia ini menuntut kesempurnaan. Tapi itu bukan pilihan, nyatanya takdir begitu kejam, ia memilih sesuka hatinya. Tidak peduli penerima takdir akan kuat atau tidak. Tidak juga bisa dilawan. Mau apa jika takdir inginnya begitu.

Taehyung menyentuh kedua bahu Jungkook begitu hati-hati, merambatkan kedua tangannya kedepan memberi pelukkan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya. Menghentikan getaran bahu itu. Ingin menegakkan punggung lesu itu. Melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jungkook yang begitu wangi, hangat.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Pelukkannya makin erat. Jungkook bergetar makin hebat. Tidak bersuara karena ia memang tak sanggup. Taehyung tahu Jungkook ingin marah. Ingin teriak padanya. Ingin mengatakan semua hal terasa berat dan sulit untuknya. Tapi Taehyung tahu Jungkook tidak sanggup. Taehyung beranjak, ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Jungkook, memperhatikan sorot mata bocah itu mencoba memahami sakitnya. Bibirnya mengigil saja tak menggumamkan apapun, tapi air matanya tak juga berhenti.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku!" Taehyung menggenggam tangan itu. Ia akan menyalurkan seluruh kekuatannya jika itu mungkin. Akan ia berikan segalanya jika itu membuat Jungkook membaik. Tapi anak itu hanya menggeleng putus asa.

"Jungkook jangan diam saja, dimana notemu?"

Jungkook menggeleng lagi. Ia benci melihat Taehyung begini, melihat dirinya selalu repot mengurusinya. Jungkook tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa pura-pura kuat mendengar seluruh dunia menghinanya. Terlebih menghina Taehyungnya. Ia bisu, tapi tidak tuli. Jungkook mendengar semua hinaan itu tapi mulutnya tak mampu membalas. Kenapa Tuhan tidak menjadikannya tuli juga? Supaya dia tak perlu mendengar hinaan, kenapa tidak menjadikannya buta juga? Supaya ia tak melihat orang-orang memandang dirinya remeh.

Taehyung melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan note Jungkook. Ia harus berkomunikasi dengan bocah kekanakan ini. Taehyung tidak suka cara Jungkook memberontak, ia tidak mengatakan apapun tapi terus saja menangis. Taehyung tahu itu berat untuknya. Tetap saja Jungkook juga harus tahu, sangat berat melihat Jungkook berontak padanya begini.

"Kau mau tetap diam saja begini, atau cerita padaku? Kalau kamu mau diam saja aku tidak akan makan sampai kau berhenti memberontak." Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook setelahnya. Dia tidak berniat menambah beban Jungkook. Bukan begitu, hanya saja Jungkook juga harus belajar dewasa. Setidaknya ia harusnya berbagi pada Taehyung bukannya memberontak begini. Jungkook hanya menatapi Taehyung menjauh, tangisnya makin menjadi. Bukan ditinggal Taehyung begini maunya, Jungkook hanya sedang lelah.

 _Hyung.._

Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi. Pria itu mengabaikannya sejak tadi, dia benar-benar tidak makan dan tidak bicara padanya. Jungkook menggeser satu tangan Taehyung yang tadinya berada dipahanya, lalu segera menubrukkan bokong nya dipangkuan Taehyung, mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu pria itu erat melesakkan wajahnya dilekukkan leher Taehyung. Taehyung diam saja, Jungkook tidak merasakan pria itu memeluknya kembali, jadi Jungkook memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu dalam hening yang cukup lama, menikmati detakan jantung mereka sendiri.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukkannya beberapa saat setelahnya, memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang masih memandanginya begitu datar. Jungkook tahu Taehyung marah karena sikapnya. Dirinya memang kekanakan karena memberontak seperti anak kecil.

 _Hyung makan._

Taehyung diam saja memperhatikan Jungkook yang menggumamkan kalimat menyuruhnya makan. Taehyung juga bisa berontak, Jungkook harus tahu rasanya diabaikan.

 _Maaf._

Jungkook terus saja menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat membujuk untuk Taehyung. Dia harus makan dan bicara padanya karena Jungkook suda tidak tahan. Jungkook jadi panik saat Taehyung mendorongnya pelna dari pangkuannya, mencoba untuk menjauh darinya. Jungkook buru-buru menarik Taehyung dan memeluknya. Tidak mau begini, tidak mau diabaikan Taehyung lagi. Ia melepas pelukkannya, merogoh note dan pulpen dari sakunya. Bocah itu menuliskan sesuatu dinotenya. Taehyung memperhatikan Jungkook menulis, sesekali ia melihat Jungkook mengusap air matanya, lalu menatapnya sebentar.

 _ **Maaf hyung. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku hanya terlalu marah, orang-orang menghinaku karena tidak bisa bicara, mereka menghinamu karena kau bersamaku yang cacat ini. Aku marah hyung. Maafkan aku, jangan abaikan aku lagi.**_

Jungkook memperlihatkan notenya pada Taehyung sambil berderai air mata. Taehyung membacanya dengan sabar. Pria itu menghela nafas lelah setelahnya. Menatap Jungkook lembut lalu mengusap air mata di pipi bocah itu.

"Jangan dengarkan orang lain , kau lebih memilih mendengarkan orang lain dibanding aku? Kalau begitu hiduplah dengan mereka, jangan denganku." Jungkook buru-buru menggeleng.

 _Jangan bicara begitu._

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku kook, kau selalu saja begini, marah, menangis, diam. Tidak berbagi apapun padaku. Lalu aku apa untukmu hah?!" intonasi Taehyung naik,membuat Jungkook takut setengah mati.

 _ **Jangan marah! Begini saja sudah membuatku hampir gila. Aku harus apa kalau hyung juga marah-marah dan mengabaikanku?**_

"Kalau begitu perlakukan aku seperti kekasihmu. Berbagi jika berat jangan memberontak. Jangan hanya diam dan menangis. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu!"

Jungkook diam saja. Ingin berbagi dengan Taehyung, tapi kadang ia juga lelah. Menulis semua note itu juga membuatnya lelah. Entah Taehyung mengerti atau tidak tapi ia lelah menulis semua note itu. Ia benci harus selalu menghabiskan energi untuk berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya begini. Menceritakan banyak hal, Jungkook suka. Tapi tidak dengan note, Jungkook benci. Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook, menatap bocah itu begitu serius.

"Mau belajar bahasa isyarat? Ayo belajar bersamaku. Komunikasi kita akan lebih baik." Jungkook menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

 _ **Yang bisu aku, kenapa Taehyung harus belajar bahasa isyarat hanya karena aku?**_

"Karena aku mencintaimu Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak lebih keras. Harus berapa kali ia bilang. Ia tak peduli apapun kecuali Jungkook. Dia tidak keberatan melakukan dan mengorbankan semua hal untuk Jungkook. Kenapa Jungkook terus saja mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Jungkook menangis lagi, memeluk Taehyung lagi begitu erat. Ingin bilang Jungkook juga cinta Taehyung. Langsung dari bibirnya, persetan dengan note dan bahasa isyarat. Kenapa hidupnya begitu menjijikan begini.

...

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook yang masih lelap di atas ranjang. Anak itu menangis tidak mau berhenti saat mereka sedang bicara tadi. Taehyung yang membopongnya paksa ke kamar untuk menenangkan Jungkook sampai bocah itu ketiduran. Dirinya mengelus rambut Jungkook sayang dan mengecupi bibirnya tanpa izin. Taehyung meraih note kecil diatas meja lalu menuliskan sesuatu untuk Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook terbangun. Ia idak mendapati Taehyung di sampingnya. Ia meraih ponsel melihat jam berapa sekarang ini. Mungkin Taehyung sudah berangkat bekerja. Jungkook bangkit dari ranjang meregangkan badannya yang agak pegal sebelum hazelnya menemukan note berwarna hijau muda menempel dikepala ranjangnya.

 _ **Selamat pagi kookie. Maaf untuk perdebatan kita kemarin. Kamu bisa pikirkan dulu tawaranku untuk belajar bahasa isyarat. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk sayang. Hanya saja aku tahu kau lelah menulis note-note itu untukku, pikirkanlah. Apapun keputusanmu, kau harus tahu aku mencintaimu. Dari pangeranmu, Kim Taehyung.**_

Jungkook tersenyum membaca note dari Taehyung. Dirinya segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan satu pesan untuk Taehyung.

 **To Taehyung-ie hyung**

Ayo kita lakukan bersama hyung.

 **07.13**

 _ **End ...**_

Bikin lanjutannya it's okay nih

Ini masa setelah beberapa waktu mereka bersama dengan kondisi kookie yang tidak bisa bicara.

Tulisan bold italic itu tulisan di note,

Kalau yang italic aja, adalah ucapannya Jungkook langsung. Tanpa suara gitu Cuma gerak bibir.

Mudeng ga sih? Gitulah ya pokoknya haha

Jangan lupa read and review yah beri aku pendapat kalian.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

_**It s Okay**_

 _ **Mereka hanya saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Bagi Taehyung tak apa ia harus bersabar karena itu Jungkook. Bagi Jungkook tak apa ia harus bertahan karena dia bersama Taehyung.**_

 _ **Cast :**_ _Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook_

Jungkook mengucek matanya pelan, ini baru pukul setengah enam pagi. Tapi Taehyung sudah lenyap dari pandangannya saat ia bangun. Laki-laki itu buru-buru turun dari ranjang mencari keberadaan Taehyung, ini hari libur jadi harusnya Taehyung tidak kemana-mana.

Jungkook tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung sedang membaca koran diruang tamu, serius sekali. Taehyung tampan sekali dilihat dari sisi manapun. Jungkook berjalan mendekat, memeluk Taehyung dari belakang, memberi pria itu kecupan manis dipipinya.

Taehyung menoleh kebelakang. "Eoh, sudah bangun?"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu berpindah tempat menuju pangkuan Taehyung. Pria itu langsung melingkarkan tangannya nyaman dipinggang Jungkook. Bocah dipelukkannya ini sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan belajar bahasa isyaratnya. Jungkook sudah sering mengaplikasikannya saat bicara pada Taehyung, walaupun kadang ia masih lebih suka bergumam seperti biasanya, memaksa Taehyung untuk memperhatikan gerak bibir Jungkook lebih teliti ketika bocah itu bicara.

 _Lapar hyung._

Taehyung tertawa lalu mengusak hidungnya pada ujung hidung Jungkook yang mancung. "Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah lapar?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat begitu lucu. Membuat Taehyung gemas untuk tidak mencubit dua pipi Jungkook.

"Mau makan apa? Delivery saja ya? Malas bikin." Jungkook menggeleng.

 _Aku saja yang masak._

Lalu berganti Taehyung yang menggeleng. Jungkook merengut tidak suka. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata 'waeyo' yang hanya dijawab gelengan lagi oleh Taehyung.

"Delivery saja." Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook dari pangkuannya, kemudian meraih ponselnya untuk memesan makanan. Jungkook memperhatikan saja, melawan Taehyung tidak ada gunanya, buang-buang energi saja. Setelah selesai Taehyung mengangkat Jungkook lagi dari sofa, memangkunya lagi. Taehyung diam saja saat dirinya masih ditatapi Jungkook dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Kenapa? Marah?"

 _Tidak._

Kemudian Jungkook memeluk Taehyung, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu pria itu.

...

Jungkook manja sekali pagi ini. Dia tidak mau ditinggal kerja Taehyung. Katanya hari libur kemarin tidak cukup. Dia bahkan meminta Taehyung libur kerja saja hari ini. Minta ditemani jalan-jalan. Minta di temani seharian. Bayangkan saja bagaimana repotnya Taehyung membujuk Jungkook yang merajuk. Seperti bayi besar.

Mau tidak mau Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook secara paksa. Bocah itu sudah pasang muka melas parah sekali untuk mencoba merayu Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa, dirinya punya banyak pekerjaan dan harus diselesaikan. Lagipula dirinya bekerja juga untuk menghidupi Jungkook. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Taehyung juga merasa agak tidak enak badan, tapi apa boleh buat, dia punya tanggung jawab yang harus diselesaikan.

...

Jungkook mengirimi banyak sekali pesan singkat pada Taehyung. Pria itu pulang terlambat, ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh dan Taehyung belum dirumah. Tidak menelfon Jungkook untuk memberi kabar pula. Jungkook khawatir. Dirinya sudah mondar-mandir hampir satu jam menunggu Taehyung, harusnya dia sudah sampai rumah sejak pukul delapan tadi, ia bahkan sudah memperkirakan jam pulang Taehyung jika mungkin dirinya terjebak macet dijalan.

Lalu dirinya berjengit kaget saat pintu apartemen terbuka. Jungkook sudah siap-siap mengomeli Taehyung saat pria itu masuk.

 _Kenapa terlambat_ _hyung_ _?_

Taehyung tidak menjawab ia malah mencopot sepatunya pelan, Jungkook masih memperhatikan Taehyung. Buru-buru memeluk Jungkook setelahnya.

"Aku tidak enak badan kookie." Jungkook mendorong Taehyung dari pelukkannya. Menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Taehyung. Matanya membola kaget ketika mendapati suhu badan Taehyung yang tinggi. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook lagi setelahnya. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

...

Taehyung bangun dengan kompresan didahinya. Selimut tebal melilit tubuhnya. Air minum dan bubur tersaji di meja kamarnya dan Jungkook yang tertidur dipelukkannya. Pria itu tersenyum mengelus rambut Jungkook sayang. Anak ini pasti panik sekali tadi malam. Taehyung benar-benar tidak enak badan, tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi semalam.

Jungkook terusik karena Taehyung. Ketika dirinya bangun hazelnya bertemu pandang dengan obsidian Taehyung. Buru-buru bangkit lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh Taehyung dengan punggung tangannya. Menghela nafas lega karena demam Taehyung sudah turun.

"Terimakasih kookie." Jungkook memukul Taehyung kesal. Dirinya dibuat panik setengah mati karena Taehyung yang tiba-tiba pingsan tadi malam. Jungkook saja sudah khawatir karena pria itu pulang terlambat lalu malah pingsan ketika sampai rumah, apalagi ditambah demam Taehyung tinggi sekali semalam. Jungkook meraih notenya sewot, menuliskan sesuatu.

 _ **Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sakit. Kan bisa izin hyuuuung. Kenapa memaksa berangkat. Kenapa tidak telfon aku, biar aku jemput pulangnya, tega sekali padaku, aku khawatir setengah mati.**_

Taehyung tertawa membacanya. Lalu menarik Jungkook berbaring dipelukkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau kamu melakukan hal aneh-aneh kalau aku bilang padamu. Maaf ya kookie." Taehyung bisa merasakan Jungkook mengangguk dipelukkannya. Taehyung tidak berhenti mengecupi puncak kepala Jungkook setelahnya. Memiliki Jungkook adalah hal paling indah. Tidak ada yang berubah, entah dengan atau tanpa mendengar suara Jungkook. Bagi Taehyung semua tetap sama.

"Jungkook sepertinya kamu tambah gendut."

Taehyung tertawa lepas saat Jungkook mencubit pinggangnya kesal. Senang bisa menggoda Jungkook begini. Menguapkan rasa khawatir berlebih dari orang yang dikasihinya ini. Taehyung lebih suka Jungkook ngambek lucu begini daripada melihatnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya berlebihan.

 _Aku mencintaimu kookie._

Sorry nih aku lagi gaje

Aku ngga ngerti kenapa aku malah ngelanjutin it s okay ini harusnya udah complete haha

Padahal pusing kalo bikin percakapannya, gara-gara ceritanya kookie gabisa bicara

Review lah ya guys semangatin aku lanjutin cerita yang lain. Kasih ide cerita juga gapapa wkwk

Thank you


End file.
